Cry
by a.touch.eclectic
Summary: A songfic to Mandy Moore's Cry Takes place just after the episode The First Time We See Inuyasha's Tears. Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All characters belong to someone else. If I owned them, then it wouldn't be FAN fiction. I also do not own the song "Cry" by Mandy Moore.

This story popped into my head when I watched the episode where Inuyasha first cries, and I thought about Mandy Moore's "Cry" and I thought the two fit perfectly together. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget, review or something bad will happen to you. I'm serious, just like all those chain letters ;)

* * *

Inuyasha felt a sting of pain within his eyes. He tried hard, but the burning sensation would not go away. Shippo was openly bawling at the sight before him.

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were lying there, still and pale. The fire around them had taken their lives. Inuyasha swore to himself. If only he had left his robe with Kagome, then they all could have been saved. But how could Inuyasha have known that they would be burned to death? Plus, they showed no signs of actual burns. They had died because of inhaling the smoke, and nothing Inuyasha could have done would have saved them.

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed_

Kagome awoke, her eyes heavy and clouded. She blinked several times, to clear her eyes from the smoke still raising up around her, and to prove that what she was seeing was true. Inuyasha had his back turned towards them, but his shoulders were visibly shaking, and Kagome could swear that she caught a glimpse of something in the corner of Inuyasha's eye. A tear.

"Inu…yasha," Kagome whispered. The hanyou turned around quickly, not daring to believe that what he heard was true.

"Inuyasha, were you, crying?" Kagome asked, sitting up slowly. Next to her, Sango and Miroku stirred. Their eyes fixed on Inuyasha when they heard Kagome's question.

"I ain't crying," Inuyasha vehemently denied. Kagome smiled at him, knowing that Inuyasha did not want to appear any less manly, or demonly in his case.

"Okay," Kagome replied, with a distinctly "I don't believe you" look on her face.

_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
it was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

Inuyasha was not going to admit to crying. No way would he shame himself that way. Miroku and Sango were looking at him the same way Kagome was, distinctly aware that he was hiding his true feelings. They also could tell that, as good of friends that there were, Inuyasha's tears were for a certain girl from the future.

* * *

Kagome sighed bitterly. It had been three months since her last trip to the Feudal Era. With the Shikon jewel repaired, and purified, there was no need for her to return. The Bone-Eaters well had sealed itself once again. Kagome wished to see her friends again, but she knew that they were gone, and were only a memory now.

"Kagome, we're going to go get something to eat. Wanna come?" Eri shouted from across the school yard. Kagome contemplated the offer for a moment, then decided to join her friends. As she jogged across the field, a figure caught her attention.

_It was late in September  
and I've seen you before  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed..._

It was Seiichiro, a new student at Kagome's school. She had been drawn to him from the moment she saw him. His strong jaw and steely eyes brought people's attention to him very quickly. Kagome also couldn't place where, but she was sure that she had seen this boy somewhere before.

"Hey, Seiichiro! Do you want to come with us?" Kagome befriended the boy. He gave her a quizzically look, as though he didn't believe she was talking to him. When Kagome didn't take her eyes off of him, he gave a slight shrug.

"Hmmph, whatever," he replied half-heartedly.

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
it was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

Seiichiro was touched that Kagome was including him in her group of friends. Since his move to the area, he hadn't been able to make new friends. Not that he had ever been an expert at that; he tended to keep everyone at arm's distance. But there was something about Kagome. He felt that he had known her before. Like she had been a part of a past life. Seiichiro had been watching her intently just before she invited him to join her. He had tried to look away quickly so that Kagome hadn't seen the tears welling up in his eyes when he thought about how much he wanted to get to know her better. Maybe she could help him get over his fear of being with people.

_I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything...alright_

Kagome looked over at Seiichiro as they sat sipping their milkshakes. Her friends were sharing gossip at rapid fire speed. Kagome didn't care about the latest "who was dating who" and instead focused on the boy beside her. She knew that she knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't place where. He, on the other hand, seemed to have no clue that anything odd was going on; he was just concerned with getting as much as he could out of his milkshake.

"This is really good. Though I have to say, Ramen is definitely my favorite food," Seiichiro commented as he finished off the large dessert. Kagome's eyes went wide as she processed that remark. That was why Seiichiro was so familiar; he reminded her of Inuyasha. His gruff, unapproachable manner that prevented him from making friends. The way he showed no enthusiasm for anything, unless it involved food.

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
In places no one will find!  
All your feelings so deep inside  
Forever was in your eyes!  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

One by one, Kagome's friends left, until it was just her and Seiichiro sitting at the table alone, Kagome only half-way done with her milkshake while Seiichiro was finishing off his third one.

"Are you going to finish that?" he asked her seriously. She smiled at his love of the frothy drink, and pushed it over to him.

"I've only seen one person eat as much as you can," Kagome commented.

"Who?" Seiichiro asked, pushing his straw into Kagome's surrendered drink.

"A friend of mine. His name is… was Inuyasha," Kagome amended at the last moment, knowing that Inuyasha would have died many years ago. Though half-demons do live a long life, they are not immortal like full demons. And Inuyasha, though he had the choice, had elected to remain a half-demon when he made his wish on the Shikon Jewel.

"Inuyasha?" Seiichiro asked, confused. The name seemed so familiar to him, but he couldn't place where he had heard it before.

"He was a close friend. He died many years ago, though," Kagome said, trying to fight the burning in her eyes. Even after several months, she still held tender feelings for the hanyou, as well as all the other friends she had had to leave behind in the Feudal Era.

Seiichiro watched as a silent tear escape from Kagome's eye. He was about to reach out to brush it away when a… something… came to him.

He saw Kagome, flying through the air. She had a sword clutched in one hand and was reaching out for something. Tears were streaming from her eyes, and sadness was evident all over her face.

Seiichiro looked at Kagome once again, and something in his brain snapped. He saw the vision of her crying once again, another of her flying, no, being pulled through the air by some invisible force coming from a robed man's right hand. He saw this same young man with a red hand mark on his face and a growling woman standing beside him, who had obviously just slapped him. A interesting creature, what looked like a cross between a fox and a child, was standing next to the two angry adults, laughing at their antics. A huge cat with two tails and flames surrounding its feet also seemed amused by the interchange. And Kagome, Kagome was standing just behind the two, shaking her head in a way that seemed that she knew that this would happen. The figure in his mind that held his attention the most was a red robed man, with long silver hair and dog eyes poking out from within its depths. Seiichiro knew, something inside him knew…

"Inuyasha…" he whispered. "I'm Inuyasha."

Kagome looked at him oddly. While this boy did remind her greatly of Inuyasha, she knew that the half-demon could not have lived 500 years, and then suddenly appear in his human form.

"Seiichiro?"

"Kagome, we were always meant to be together. In the Feudal Era, we were Inuyasha and Kikyo. Now we're together again, as Seiichiro and Kagome."

Kagome wasn't able to believe what she was hearing. Seiichiro knew about Kikyo? And he knew about Inuyasha's relationship with her? And… it just felt right.

Kagome finally allowed herself to believe that she was sitting before Inuyasha's reincarnation. She had to believe it; she knew that she was Kikyo's reincarnation. Was it so hard to believe that it could happen again?

"Seiichiro, I'm so glad I've found you," Kagome whispered.

"So am I, Kagome," Seiichiro replied, pulling Kagome closer to him. He cautiously pushed his lips against Kagome's. As she returned it, a silent tear escaped from both, not able to believe that they were finally together, two souls together as one.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, drop me a review. If you didn't, tell me why. I'm always open for suggestions for my writing.

* * *

* * *


End file.
